1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decoys and more specifically to a floating decoy adapter for land use, which enables a floating decoy to be used on land.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,530 to Mierau discloses a goose decoy. The Mierau patent includes a body frame having a neck frame selectively removably secured thereto. The body frame and the neck frame are comprised of flexible steel banding material so that the body frame and neck frame will move due to wind action thereagainst.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,240 to Weiser discloses a spring novelty with rotating appendage and removable securing portion. The Weiser patent includes a novelty with a head and appendages coupled to a body via coupling elements, and includes one or more rotating members so as to add dynamic and aesthetic beauty to any garden, kitchen or other setting.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a floating decoy adapter for land use, which enables a floating decoy to be used on land and allows the floating decoy to have motion in the wind.